


And With You I'm Home

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Bobbi may hate each other but that doesn’t mean he isn’t relieved to find her alive and safe from Hydra’s reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And With You I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_laverty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_laverty/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my pissbaby son, enjoy living in a kingdom of Huntingbird.

Bobbi strode down the hall, stripping off her torn jacket as she went. She would be glad to be rid of everything, to wash every inch of Hydra off of her body, and to slip into something that felt like _her_. She’d always hated deep cover, preferring to be working in a lab or in the field, but she was a damn good spy so she always wound up stuck undercover for months on end.

But this had been different.

Worse.

Just…

_Wrong_.

It would feel good to just be Bobbi Morse, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more. To not be surrounded by monsters. To be home; or at least whatever passed as home now. She’d learned a long time ago not to get attached to people or places.

She had the room Koenig had assigned to her before her brief in sight when a familiar pair of hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a dark corner. Lance Hunter was on his ass, howling in pain before she could bat an eye. He knew better than to creep up on her like that.

“Jesus, woman!” He cried, nursing his jaw with one hand while the other rubbed the back of his knee.

Bobbi blew hair out of her face, annoyed. She hadn’t been happy to find her ex-husband working with Coulson and she certainly wasn’t happy to be with him now.

Lance moved to his feet and she turned away, not in the mood for his shit tonight.

“What do you want, Lan-“

He cut her off with a kiss and she moved to knee him in the groin but he was ready for her and blocked it. “Asshole,” she muttered as she pulled him closer and kissed him back (which she would deny doing later). Maybe she missed him or maybe she’d been around those sexist bastards in Hydra for so long that her pissbaby ex-husband looked like a catch.

Hell, maybe it was because he was one hell of a kisser and they both knew it.

Lance released her a moment later and wiped off his mouth before staggering back, stunned.

“What the hell, Hunter?”

“I…” He composed himself and shrugged. “I’m just glad you’re not dead, Morse.”

Bobbi blinked in surprised.

He…how dare he just…and…

Well, now she was angry.

“What are you doing, woman?” Lance yelled, harassed as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her room.

Bobbi threw him against her door with a devilish grin. “Objectifying you sexually. Why? Do you have an issue with that?” He sputtered for a moment before shaking his head. She smiled. “Good, now come in and take off your pants,” she commanded as she gave a sharp tug on his shirt and pulled him into her room. She kicked the door shut and kissed him again.

There were very few constants in her life and Lance Hunter was one of them. It was probably why they constantly found themselves in bed together; and because the sex was _really_ good.

“I missed you,” Lance whispered, clutching her face as he backed her up against the wall.

“You talk too fucking much.” She scolded as she ripped his belt off and yanked his shirt over his head.

“And you’re still an impatient wen-“

Bobbi bit his lip before kissing him again. Their hands were frantic, touching every inch they could reach, and ridding the other of only the necessities. Two minutes later his jeans were around his knees as he pinned her to the wall and fucked her. She clawed at his back and cursed when he used his teeth to mark her. She was going to get him back for that.

After they finished and he collapsed against her and she shoved his head away before he could attack her neck again. He returned a moment later and kissed her lips instead which she allowed. She hated to admit it but he was home.

“I missed you too,” she muttered as she rested her forehead against his.

“What was that, I didn’t catc-“ She shot him a glare and he smirked, kissing her again.

Bobbi moved her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. When they came up for air she sighed and glanced towards her duffle bag. “I need to shower and…I’m exhausted.” She admitted not wanting to move but knowing they couldn’t stay against this wall all night.

Lance toyed with her hair and smirked. “Funny I was heading to the shower myself…”

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “I think Coulson would frown on that.”

“Then it’s a good thing he never has to know,” he replied, setting her on her feet.

She watched him pull his pants back on as she gathered her things and smirked. “Were you really worried I was dead?”

“No, I was worried you were really a traitorous bitch though.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes and led him out of the room. “And he still asks me why we got a divorce,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“I heard that.”

She smirked. “I know.”


End file.
